Yellow Eyes Nightmares Are Only The Beginning
by Hunter0309
Summary: Members of the original Masaki household slowly begin to disapear from Earth, Jurai, and other distant planets. It's up to Puck and Ryoko to find out who is behind this before they disapear along with their friends...
1. Remember Us?

**Remember Us?**

"Ryoko!" Puck scrambled nervously around the house as he pulled his favorite blue shirt over his head. "RYOKO!" Sliding across the wooden floor, Puck struggled to put his pants on with one hand.

Opening her bright yellow eyes, Ryoko lifted her head to see Puck running into their bedroom, "Puck-the door-" Ryoko just had started to say when he ran right into the closed glass door.

"Who in the bloody hell makes GLASS DOORS!" the ex space-pirate cried loudly as he rubbed his reddened nose, "They should-dieee!" Puck flung the glass door open. "Um, honey?" he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner, "Did you invite your friends for a cup of tea or something yesterday?"

Still half asleep, Ryoko sat up all the way in her bed, "Why is someone here?" she yawned loudly as Puck nodded curtly at her, "Who?"

"About half of the _Galaxy Police_ elite are out there with shiny new toys in their hands; they are standing at our front door…" Puck jumped a few feet into the air when the police started to knock at the door. "We need to go," he hissed as he slid across the wooden floor in his white socks to find some of his precious items.

Of course, Puck's precious items were covered with gold and jewels-items Ryoko and Puck had stolen together over the past ten years. The first thing he grabbed was a huge leather sack filled to the brim with gold coins; he promptly tied the leather strap around his neck and hid the bag of coins under his shirt. Next were his prized jeweled daggers, then his favorite gold ring along with his ruby belt. Strapping every possible gold item to himself, Puck had about doubled in size. "You don't think they'll figure out that I have all of our stolen gold hidden in my pants and shirt-right?" Puck asked when Ryoko had grabbed a sack filled with clothes and other necessary items.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE ORDERS OF CHIEF MIHOSHI AND CHIEF KIYONE!" yelled a Galaxy Police officer from the front door of the ex space-pirate's private home.

Ryoko froze in the middle of the dinning room, "Did he just say Mihoshi and Kiyone!" she asked Puck as he was trying to stick another priceless gold item down his shirt. "There must be something wrong, Puck!" Ryoko deduced as the Galaxy Police pounded on the door.

"Then why didn't they come themselves? Don't they know that we hate the Galaxy Police enough as it is!" he folded his chubby arms across his fattened chest and began to pout at his wife. "Doesn't anyone call ahead of time to tell us that they're showing up!"

Dropping her sack on the wooden floor, Ryoko glanced at the front door and then back to Puck. "They would never send the Galaxy Police to arrest us after ten years, Puck. Something must have happened and they want us to see them at the Galaxy Police headquarters!"

Puck narrowed his eyes towards her, "You better be right about this, Ryoko-I do not want to go to jail for the next thirty years, thank you very much." He kept his hand over one of his fine jeweled daggers as Ryoko approached the front door, "Duck if they cause us more trouble," he growled.

Slowly unlocking the front door, Ryoko was amazed to find at least thirty Galaxy Police officers holding their shiny new toys in both of their hands. "Ryoko-you are under arrest…along with your companion there…" the head officer of the group ordered Ryoko and Puck to come outside of their house with their hands in the air.

Most of the officers began to laugh when they saw Puck stumbling out of the house with his entire body clanking and ringing. Turning a bright shade of red, Puck glared at his wife. "You better be very right about this-" he threatened as the police tied their hands behind their backs.

For the entire trip to the Galaxy Police Station, Puck and Ryoko sat next to one another sighing to themselves as they were watched by twenty police members. Ryoko was watching the stars and the distant galaxies that were fading off in the distance on the main screen of the ship; she was lost in her thoughts. Biting his nails in anxiousness, Puck wondered what the Galaxy Police was going to do to him and his wife. They made the perfect couple though; Ryoko was the tough ex-space pirate and Puck was the computer genius with swift hands.

"Can't you blast them all and then use their ship to get to Mihoshi and Kiyone?" Puck whined a little as he sighed loudly. When Ryoko did not reply, he reached over and poked her on the shoulder, "Hey-what's wrong?" Giving his love a concerned expression and mournful eyes, Puck finally grabbed her full attention.

Rubbing her forehead as her head began to throb from her furious thoughts; Ryoko gave Puck a troubled smile. "I just hope I'm right about this-otherwise we're shit out of luck here…"

Something shined in one of the officer's hands; it was Puck's prized dagger that the Galaxy Police had forced him to give up. "Oy-parlor boy-get your greasy mitts off of my dagger…Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get that thing!" he gave the leading officer a dirty look as the officer continued to play with the dagger in his hands. Growling under his breath, Puck folded his arms across his chest stubbornly and cast his glaring eyes on his silent wife. "Once we're out of this mess-remind me to personally kick his ass-will you?"

_Leave it to Puck to be the practical jokester_… Ryoko laughed silently to herself without anyone hearing or noticing her do it. _But I wonder what Mihoshi and Kiyone want though…It's not like them to send a Galaxy Police escort ship for me-something must not be right…but what is it though?_ Finally Ryoko had a brilliant plan form in her witty mind, "Excuse me-" she directed her question to the leading officer, "But what are we being arrested for?"

Chuckling a little too loudly, the officer handed Puck's dagger to a fellow right-doer and casually walked over to the two ex-space pirates. "Besides bank robberies, break-ins, holding royalty hostage, high-class thievery, and unpaid bills and fines?" When Ryoko nodded in reply, the officer cleared his voice so everyone on the ship could hear him, "You are arrested for the murder of Princess Ayeka and an Earth boy named Masaki…"

"You've got to be joking," Puck snapped bitterly at the leading officer when Ryoko was too shocked to deny the allegations that were being held against them. "Why would we kill them!" he glanced over to Ryoko to see her pallid and stiff, "_We didn't kill anyone!_"

_Tenchi…_Ryoko lowered her head so a shadow was cast over her face, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. _Who would kill Tenchi? Who would want to do such a thing-to…to…Tenchi? _Mentally going through a list of all of her enemies, Ryoko believed that all of them were dead…there was no one left to defeat. _This must be a new threat... _Rapidly wiping the forming tears in the corner of her eyes, the ex-space pirate leaned against Puck for some support.

Puck knew that Ryoko was crying-he knew that she still had feeling for that pathetic Earth boy…but he had somehow ended up with her-it still made no sense to him. Sighing again, he stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her slender waist, whispering "Don't worry" sweetly in her ear. The younger alien narrowed his eyes at the officer, "When did we supposedly murder these two?"

"Five days ago-Princess Ayeka was attacked in her chambers on the Jurai system, blood was found all over the room and she was missing. The next day-an Earth boy related to the Jurai finally was missing….same scene on Earth-blood was everywhere." The officer glanced at Ryoko, "The Jurai guards spotted her at the scene…"

Before Puck could react or restrain his wife, Ryoko leapt from her seat with her energy sword aimed at the leading officer's throat. "I didn't _KILL TENCHI!_" she roared in rage as Puck pulled her away from the officer's throat. "_I would never hurt him_…" The yellow energy sword disappeared from her tightened fists just as the surrounding policemen unpocketed their shiny guns eagerly.

Straightening his suit and tie, the leading officer wiped the sweat that was dripping down his forehead. "Tell that to our chiefs when we arrive," he hastily turned his back on the ex-space pirates and walked to the control area of the ship.

Puck comforted his love; knowing that none of this was going to be very easy; he let her rest her head on his shoulder as he brushed his fingertips against her cyan-hued hair. "We'll figure this out Ryoko, I promise," he whispered coolly as he watched a new officer playing with his prized dagger, "And we'll kill whoever did this…"

Clutching his waist, Ryoko did not want to open her eyes-she wanted it all to be just a dream. But this wasn't a dream; it was a real nightmare that had finally come true, _Tenchi is dead…_Whoever killed Tenchi and Ayeka-they were very powerful, no one that Ryoko knew could defeat Tenchi's hidden powers. The murderer was a shape-shifter too, which meant one thing for the ex-space pirate: the murderer could be anyone around her. "We must find Washu…she will find Tenchi and Ayeka…dead or alive," she desperately whispered to her husband.

The thief couple remained silent for the rest of the trip, the Galaxy Police kept a close eye on the two of them and had their hands over their gun pockets for just in case. A few hours later, they finally arrived to their dreaded destination at the Galaxy Police Headquarters Station. Walking off of the ship, hand in hand, the ex-space pirates were surprised to find Mihoshi and Kiyone waiting patiently for them at the doorways of the exit for the ship bay.

Mihoshi was still a ditzy blonde like always, she accidentally waved to the space pirates but Kiyone grabbed her dark hand and stopped her with a glare. "We're not suppose to know them, Mihoshi!" Kiyone snapped at her old partner in protecting the galaxy. Nodding with a bright and spacey grin, Mihoshi held her hands in front of her trying to retrain herself from running over and hugging Ryoko and her husband.

The smarter chief, Kiyone, dismissed the leading officer who was escorting the two ex-space pirates and told the two visitors to follow her and Mihoshi to their office. "We have much to discuss," Kiyone gave a sly wink to Ryoko.

Puck glanced around the ship bay, "You only have six ships-where are the rest of your officers? I specifically remember that you had twelve the last time I was here…" he stupidly directed his question to Mihoshi, who blurted her answer out very loudly.

"They've gone missing-we had them track down the ship that had taken Princess Ayeka away and they were all blasted to pieces…" the blonde chief still had a ditzy grin on her face.

In reply, Kiyone smacked her forehead in frustration and glanced over at Ryoko, "Just like old times-eh Ryoko?"

Following the two chiefs out of the ship bay, the cyan-haired alien raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired chief, "Yeah-except we're missing two members of our precious family, Kiyone..."

* * *

Notes: I've finally have had enough time to start writing my second story-aren't you guys proud of me? My computer went haywire on me a month ago-deleted all of my stories but I finally fixed the computer 5 days ago. praises computer geek bf Anyways, expect more chapters from me. This story is going to be just as exciting I hope-and don't forget to review!  
Hunter0309


	2. Some Doubts and Plans

Secretly, Kiyone and Mihoshi led the two ex-space pirates to their elaborate office in the upper section of the Galaxy Police Headquarters. The chiefs had a brilliant view of the vast planet system they were circling this week, the planet system was enveloped in a golden cloud nebula and bright yellow stars. Three of them sat down at a round silver table near a window, while Kiyone messed around with a computer across the room trying to pull up the screen that would replace the window.

"Isn't this a great view?" Mihoshi clapped her hands together in a dizzy sort of matter; she was always one to be attracted to shiny objects.

Puck rolled his steel-hued eyes, "Just riveting..." he glanced over to his right to see Ryoko frowning at the window. _I hope she can handle this...poor girl_... Biting his thumb impatiently, he turned his attention over to Kiyone who was having trouble with her computer. "Just let me handle the damn computer, and how about you _start telling_ us why the hell you had us _arrested_, eh?" He jumped up from his comfortable seat at the chief's table and quickly took over the controls on the computer; in a matter of seconds he had the window replaced by a holographic screen.

"This ship-" Kiyone coughed to Puck to have him start the computer program, "This ship was found entering the Jurai sector five days ago... Unknown to our ship's computer, we can't identify the owner right now. But the frightening part is, when the owner was off of the ship-they looked just like you, Ryoko. This-um...imposter killed six of the guards, attacked the royal family and managed to kidnap Princess Ayeka. Twenty-four hours later, Tenchi was kidnaped from his home in Tokyo by the same ship with the same imposter... Since Mihoshi and I are the only chiefs in this sector, we had to send three officers and six ships to rescue Princess Ayeka and Tenchi. They were all demolished in a matter of minutes," Kiyone lowered head solemnly, "Thankfully, we still have a tracking system on Tenchi's jeweled sword-but the ship has ventured into an asteroid field and the tracking system has been cut off due to the interference. I'm at a loss of what to do...the imposter has not made any demands with the Galaxy Police."

Examining the holographic image of the spaceship that had kidnaped Tenchi and Ayeka, the female space pirate wondered if she had ever seen that ship before. _The framework looks familiar...but nothing else does-it's an obvious space pirate ship, it's built for speed. _"Puck? Do you recognize this ship's framework at all?" Ryoko finally pulled her yellow eyes away from the window to see his reaction to her question.

"Are you kidding me? It's my sister's bloody ship! I thought the Galaxy Police took the ship-" Puck plugged some numbers and letters into the computer to take a closer look at the ship. "Sweet mother of hell..." he grumbled, "That is my sister's ship-but by the looks of it-it's been modified by the _new owner_..." He narrowed his steel eyes to examine his old ship even more, "New weapons placed on the left wing, looks like they even updated the hyperdrive system-no wonder it's so much damn faster."

Kiyone tapped her fingers on the silver table nervously, "We won't be able to catch the imposter in any of our ships-I don't want to risk another suicide mission with the remaining six ships I have left."

"What about Ryo-oki?" Mihoshi asked Ryoko in a tiny voice, "I bet she's fast enough to catch that ship, right Ryoko?"

"I highly doubt it Mihoshi," Puck busily tapped the cabbit's rate of speed into the Galaxy Police's main computer memory, "As long as it doesn't use its hypderdrive system, Ryo-oki has a chance...otherwise we are shit out of luck."

Watching Puck type calculations and probabilities in the computer suddenly made Ryoko remember about her mother, "Washu could help us!" she jumped out of her seat without any warning. "We have to find Washu-she can help us track down that ship and maybe make Ryo-oki just fast enough to catch up to save Tenchi!"

"Don't forget about Ayeka," Puck added in a semi-jealous tone of voice.

"Yes, yes-her too," Ryoko waved the idea of her old arch rival for Tenchi's heart away, "It's perfect! We'll have those two saved before the end of the week!"

Kiyone and Mihoshi fell silent and the hopeful shine in their eyes dimmed slightly, "We can't come with you this time Ryoko-we're stuck here and we can't be seen around you, remember?" Kiyone sighed unhappily while Mihoshi was about ready to burst into tears.

Before Ryoko could say anything, Puck stormed away from the computer and stood in front of the silver table, "Oh no you don't. You're the ones who dragged us into this mess and _you're_ coming with _us_! Besides, I have the most brilliant plan...and I don't like to throw my genius plans away-I don't get to have that many in my lifetime." Folding his arms across his chest he impatiently waited for the two chiefs to nod in agreement while his wife smiled brightly at him; she was glad that he was going with her to save Tenchi and Ayeka.

- - -

"ALRIGHT, NOBODY MAKES A SINGLE MOVE!" Puck yelled at the top of his lungs as he held an unloaded gun at Mihoshi's blonde head, "If you let us get on the ship _peacefully_, we will _consider _releasing your two chiefs, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Mihoshi whispered something in his ear, "You're hurting my ears Puck..." she whined pathetically as he had his right arm around her shoulders and pretending to force her backwards towards her and Kiyone's spaceship.

"Sorry Mihoshi," he whispered back, as he continued to hold a gun to her brainless head with his left hand. Puck couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, he had come up with a fool-proof plan to get Mihoshi and Kiyone to come help them rescue Tenchi and Ayeka.

Following Puck's example, Ryoko had her energy sword inches away from Kiyone's throat and they were backing towards the chiefs' ship. The Galaxy Police Chief had nothing to really worry about, she knew that Ryoko was very skilled with her energy sword and she wouldn't make a terrible slip up. As for Mihoshi though, the three smarter aliens knew better than to have a loaded gun or energy sword pointed at the blonde; she was so clumsy it wasn't even funny anymore. "They won't follow us, will they?" Ryoko hissed into Kiyone's ear as they were slowly boarding the chief's red spaceship.

"We can disable the tracking device on the ship and avoid the police outposts along this sector easily..." the blue-haired alien winked slyly to her old space pirate friend.

Glaring darkly at the Galaxy Police officers and the rest of the people standing in front of them on the ship bay, Puck told them all not to follow him or he would "exterminate" both of the "filthy Galaxy Police chiefs." Once the four of them were safely aboard the ship, Puck let a sigh of relief out, "Damn pig skins..." he muttered sourly as he started to load the gun.

"Fly us out of here Mihoshi," Ryoko growled as she thought about everything she had learned today. Sitting a seat behind Kiyone, who was busy disabling the tracking system that had been placed on her beloved ship, the ex-space pirate wondered if she should be worried about Puck or not. Yes, they had been married for ten years now-but wouldn't he be frightened to death about his sister's ship suddenly appearing back in action. Before all of this, Ryoko had trusted her husband completely and without any doubts, now she was questioning the decision she had made. _I still love Tenchi...but I also love Puck just the same...Now I know how Tenchi must have felt when Ayeka and I always pressured him into deciding which of us he loved more. I hope he is alright...I don't know what I would do if he was-killed_...

Then another thought took over Ryoko's mind, what if Puck's sister was still alive...? A long time ago it seemed impossible for her to have been alive, she believed that Puck had killed her. What had happened ten years ago was all a blur to Ryoko-she didn't even think that she would be standing here right now if it hadn't been for her husband. _But what if all of it had been one large lie, to trap me and my friends in his sister's evil plans? _Ryoko stopped herself from thinking anymore like that, _It's been ten years...he wouldn't carry a plan out for that long...no one would_. _Or would he_? Shaking her head, she ceased all of the ill thoughts from turning herself against the man she loved-Puck.

Sighing silently, the cyan-haired space pirate turned her attention to Mihoshi, who was already about to doze off because nobody was saying anything to one another, "Um...Mihoshi?" Ryoko asked in a fake pleasant voice.

"Yeah?" Mihoshi peered over her shoulder to give Ryoko a bright happy smile.

"You're going in the wrong direction Mihoshi... Washu is back _that way-_" Ryoko used her thumb to point behind her.

Blushing slightly, the blonde police chief managed to flip the ship in a ninety degree turn which nearly sent everyone falling out of their seats. "SORRY!" Mihoshi apologized loudly before anyone could put anymore blame on her.

"Why did you drag me into this?" Puck hissed to his wife as he helped her back up to her feet, "You know how much I hate family reunions..."

* * *

**Notes: **Greetings to all of the Yellow Eyes fans out there, I've finally finished all of my college and universities applications so now I can get back to writing all of my stories! Sorry this has taken a few months to update this story-I've been trying to meet the deadline on my HP story before the 6th book comes out and all. Talk about some critical readers in that cult... Anyways, I'll be udating this story once a week again. Sound better? I want to thank the first three reviewers for taking time to read both of my Tenchi Muyo stories and giving me some positive reviews about it. Thanks so much for the support girls!  
xoxox Hunter 


End file.
